


Please Don't Leave Me

by BattleAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, ML Oneshots, Marinette says bad words, kinda jumps in the middle of a conflict then leaves, teen for Marinette's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleAngel/pseuds/BattleAngel
Summary: “Wait! Marinette, please!” Adrien reached for her arm but she brushed him away furiously, tears streaming from her bluebell eyes.“No, Adrien. You blew it. You fucking blew it.” She wheeled on him, jabbing him in the chest. “I gave you a chance, Adrien, I gave you so many chances-” she cut off with a sob and thumped her fists against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes red. “Do you know how long I loved you?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Late-night Adrienette feels...

“Wait! Marinette, please!” Adrien reached for her arm but she brushed him away furiously, tears streaming from her bluebell eyes.

“No, Adrien. You blew it. You fucking  _ blew it. _ ” She wheeled on him, jabbing him in the chest. “I gave you a chance, Adrien, I gave you  _ so many chances- _ ” she cut off with a sob and thumped her fists against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes red. “Do you know how long I loved you? Did you even  _ realize?! _ ” 

He looked at her desperately. “No, no Mari, I never-”

“Well then maybe you should have paid closer attention!” she snapped. “I wasted  _ two years  _ chasing you, Adrien.  _ Two years  _ of my life that could have been spent loving someone who might have actually  _ cared. _ Then I  _ finally  _ work up the guts to confess and what do you do?”

“Marinette, no, just let me-” 

“You took me out, like the fucking gentleman you are. But what’s  _ this? _ Little old Marinette isn’t  _ good enough _ for you, huh? If you didn’t want to be with me, why didn’t you  _ tell me? _ Then maybe I could have moved on, loved someone else, huh?”

“It’s all a lie, Mari, don’t tell me you believe that-”

“There are  _ pictures,  _ Adrien. I know back when you told me to let Lila alone you were just trying to look out for everyone, right? Guess there were some ulterior motives there, right, buddy?”

“It’s a fake, she was-”

“Well, you seemed pretty into it when I  _ walked in on you making out with Lila! IN MY FUCKING BEDROOM! _ ” she screamed.

“I…”

“Yeah,  _ oh. _ If you were going to cheat at least you could have done it with  _ some  _ grace.”

“She told me she’d leave you alone if I did, Mari, can’t you see? I did it for you, it’s all for  _ you _ -”

“Don’t you _fucking dare,_ Adrien. I can take care of myself, you know that. We’ve fought over you overreacting to guys hitting on me. You _broke people’s fingers for touching me, Adrien._ _Multiple times._ ”

“Marinette, you know I’m-”

“Hella protective, I know, you  _ told me. _ But I told you- I don’t  _ need _ your protection, Adrien! I avoided being  _ akumatized  _ on my own, I can handle some random lycee kid laying a hand on my arm!”

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” His green eyes flashed. “Akumatized  _ when _ ?”

“The first time Lila threatened me in the bathroom. And I handled it-”

His eyes narrowed to slits. “ _ I’ll kill her- _ ”

“ADRIEN!” she cried. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you?” she looked up at his eyes still narrowed in anger and choked back a sob. “I fell in love with the kind, caring boy with the soft smile who gave me an umbrella. You-”

His features tensed helplessly. 

She ripped herself from his tentative, creeping embrace, staring at him angrily. “You’ve  _ changed _ , Adrien. I can’t…” she looked down. “I can’t be with you anymore.”

His eyes widened, panicking. “Marinette, no! Wait, we can figure this out, I’ll change, I’ll do anything to fix us, Mari, please!” he reached for her again but she shook him off, still looking down.

“I’m sorry,” she said brokenly. “Please don’t try to contact me,” she whispered roughly, and turned to run. 

“No! Marinette,  _ please don’t leave me! Mari, please don’t go! _ ”

But she was gone. He stood numbly, tears running down his sunken cheeks. 

“You promised Lila could fix it. You promised nothing would change,” he whispered.

“ _ Be patient, Adrien. She’ll return, just as the others will. Then you’ll never be alone again. Are you finally ready to accept my offer? _ ”

“She left me…” he mumbled. “I can’t lose her. Nino, Alya, Chloe, Ladybug, Marinette…” 

“ _ You can get them all back, Adrien. And I’ll help you. I, too, lost someone precious to me. _ ”

Adrien sniffed and rubbed his nose. “You… you lost someone?”

“ _ Yes. But don’t worry, Adrien. You can help me get them back. And all your friends will return, good as new. _ ”

“And Marinette will love me again?”

“ _ Forever.” _

A beat.

“Okay, Papillion. I’m ready.”


End file.
